Operation: Smash and Grab
by usernamealwaystaken
Summary: Dragontalia AU. The Nordic dragons must do what dragons do - collect gold. With a foolproof plan like this, what can go wrong? Operation: Smash and Grab is now underway!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, and won't ever, own Hetalia or its characters. Story's all mine tho.**

The morning dew cascaded from the short blades of grass as little paws ran across them. The sun hung high in the sky and casted a bright yellow glow onto the face of the dragon cub, emerging from the thick bushes. The cub cooed with glee as he stood on top of a cliff facing the vast blue expanse of the ocean. Behind him came rustling leaves and the voices of others. Four to be exact. All belonging to other, older dragons. Each of their footfalls shook the ground beneath Emil as they inched closer. Emil turned around and was faced with four older dragons. A menagerie of sharp teeth and claws towered over him. The dragons looked down at him with piercing eyes, with tattered wings spread out. Emil looked up at them and before he could utter a single word, one of them pounced.

The dragon sailed right over his head and dove into the waters below. Two of the others followed suit, but one - the tallest one- stayed put, staring at Emil. His scales shone red in the morning light. He waved his spiked tail erratically and smiled a wide, toothy grin.

"Yo, Emil! Ain'tcha gonna swim with the rest of your bros? I mean, it sucks that I can't be with you, being a fire dragon and all," Mathias said, patting Emil on the back with his large paw.

"I'm not swimming" Emil said, shrugging off Mathias' paw.

"Well, ya can't stay here!" Mathias exclaimed. He grabbed Emil gently, taking into account Emil's small size relative to his own strength and flew down to the shore.

In the shallow water, Tino and Berwald ran around claiming they were looking for fish. In reality, Berwald was chasing Tino, who may or may not have been enjoying himself. Tino has been intimidated by Berwald for quite some time now, but really, who hasn't been? Berwald is shorter than Mathias, but is definitely bigger than him. He has blue scales and piercing sky blue eyes capable of petrifying humans where they stand. He lumbers around on four relatively short legs and has a large jaw with sharp teeth.

Tino, on the other hand, is tiny. He's barely bigger than Emil. He's chubby and has small, black wings, so he has difficulties flying for long distances. His eyes are violet and has an almost ever-present smile. While that may seem pathetic, in his true form, he becomes much bigger and much more menacing. His wings blanch white to match the rest of his scales and his violet eyes turn silver and develop crosshairs with deadly accuracy. Mathias learned that last part the hard way after he teased Tino way too much for his small stature.

The only one doing real work was Lukas, who was Emil's actual brother. He's of average height and has a sleek build. He dove in repeatedly, water rolling off his waterproof wings, each time scooping up a fish and depositing it into a pile on the shore. His indigo eyes were calculating and focused, occasionally send a sneer to Berwald and Tino. Why should he have to do all the work?

After the fish was captured and the sun had hung low in the sky, Berwald scooped up the catch of the day in his massive jaws and started to head back into the cave they carved into a mountain.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was pretty boring, but I promise it gets better in the next chapter. This was just to show off the appearances and personalities of some of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Emil laid down at the mouth of the cave, silently watching the snow fall. Everyone else was discussing battle plans for tomorrow night. The plan was usually to storm the castle of a new kingdom every year to add gold to their already gigantic mountain of riches. The raids were that of legend. Every dragon in the north knew about the raids of the deadly Nordic Four. Four, and not five. Lukas was very adamant about Emil not joining them. "He's just a cub" he would always say.

"I'm not just a cub anymore." Emil whispered to himself.

"Really? Ya still look like a cub ta me" a voice called from beside him.

Emil looked towards the direction of the voice, slightly startled at its presence. It had been his best friend, Mr. Puffin, whom he had befriended a while back. Mr. Puffin shook the snow from his feathers and perched himself atop Emil's head. Emil huffed at the bird's statement and shook him off his head. Once he had the puffin on the ground he stood over him and growled, bearing his serrated fangs.

Mr. Puffin scoffed and said dramatically "Oh, have mercy foul beast! I quiver with fear from your terrible fish breath!"

Emil stopped growling and returned to sulking in a corner of the cave. Of course he wasn't scary. Not even to a bird half his size. His brothers were all way better than him. Mathias could breathe fire, Berwald had amazing strength, Tino had stealth, and Lukas' very presence held authority. Emil, on the other hand, had no redeeming qualities. His teeth and claws could barely put a dent in anything. He had no amazing powers. He had no commanding presence. He had nothing. Just a +1 to the great Nordic Four.

Mr. Puffin walked - well, it was more of a waddle- over to Emil. "Hey tough guy, quit beatin' yourself up over this. You'll go on all kinds a' crazyass adventures when you're older. As for right now, ya just gotta learn from ya bros."

Emil pondered this for a while and his face lit up. "Yeah. I'll just learn from them."

"Exactly."

"I just need to follow their examples."

"Exactly."

"So I'll go with them on their raid tomorrow!"

"Exac- wait, what?"

"How am I supposed to learn how they do things if I'm cooped up in the cave all day long? I'll just go along with them! Thanks Mr. Puffin!" he said, as he took off further into the cave.

"Wait, kid! That's not what I meant!" he called after him, but it was too late. There's no way he would venture deeper into the cave, where it's dark and there are dragons that are actually scary. He sighed and flew back to his own home, hoping Emil wouldn't make some stupid decision.

Further in one of the chambers in their labyrinth-like home, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, and Lukas discussed their plans for tomorrow night. More or less.

"Come on guys! It's the same routine every year! Do we really need to meet about it every time?" Mathias said, chewing the bones of a recently-eaten fish.

"We wouldn't have to keep talking about it if you would stop getting so arrogant when it comes to storming the castle." Lukas said matter-of-factly.

"Look, I'm obviously the strongest out of us," Mathias said, earning a glare from Berwald "so I should take on the castle alone. Besides, I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"This is a quick in-and-out mission. Just a simple smash and grab. We won't get hurt." Tino mumbled.

They finally got to actually talk about the method of attack thanks to Lukas. As they discussed their attack plan, Emil hung around, eavesdropping. He wanted to make sure he knew how to sneak out with them without getting caught.

"And finally, Emil stays here. Right, lillebror?" Lukas said, turning towards Emil.

The tiny cub refused to say anything. Had he really known he was there the whole time? Impossible. He was perfectly hidden behind a stalagmite and a few rocks.

"I know you were listening in on us lillebror."

Lukas walked over to Emil's hiding place and picked him up gently in his mouth. Emil remained silent, preparing himself for the scolding he would get for eavesdropping. However, he was just placed next to a pile of fish.

"One day, you're gonna be part of our group for reals! Then we'll be the Nordic Five! Sounds cooler than Nordic Four doesn't it?" Mathias said gleefully.

"You should learn the kinds of missions we go on if you're going to join us." Lukas said

"I get to go with you?" Emil said. He stood and almost started wagging his tail.

"When you're older."

Emil plopped back down and emitted an irritated sigh. He ate a fair share of the fish and their once productive discussion devolved into a fight between Berwald and Mathias with Tino trying to prompt them to stop. Mathias constantly looked back towards Lukas and tried to see if he was impressed with his fighting skills. Lukas looked on as Berwald took advantage of Matt's averted attention. By this time, Tino took on his second, more impressive form and tried to break up the fight more forcefully. Emil had gotten bored and left to go to a different chamber of the cave. His family was impressive when they work together, but can be annoying or even embarrassing when they fight amongst each other.

Emil happened upon the gold chamber whilst wandering through his home. There was an opening at the side of the cave to let the light in. Dragons loved to feel of gold and the way they shone in the light. Emil was instantly mesmerized at the mountain of gold acquired of his brothers' centuries of raiding. This was a testament to the Nordic Four's fame. And if Emil had his way, by tomorrow night, he would have his own addition to the mountain of gold and would be part of the legendary Nordic Five.


	3. Chapter 3

Today's the day and it's hectic as hell. Mathias was excitedly pacing around the cave, waiting to set out to the kingdom of their victims-to-be. Berwald and Tino were busy sealing off the gold chamber. Even though no dragon in their right mind would dare even enter the cave of the Nordic Four, even when no one's home, they didn't want to take any chances. Most dragons were kleptomaniacs, but the smaller ones were basically mindless slaves to a bigger dragon.

"Remember to stay inside the deeper parts of the cave until we come back." Lukas lectured.

"Got it." Emil replied, voice laced with annoyance.

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Mhm."

"There's fish here in the central chamber."

"I can see that."

"And Hanatomago will-"

"-be here to babysit and I am not to take her out for a walk no matter how she begs, I got it Luke. Quit treating me like a cub."

Lukas simply ruffled Emil's mane and said, "Still a cub."

Emil huffed and made his way towards the cave entrance. He hoped that Mr. Puffin would see them off so that he could discuss the plan, but the bird was too scared of dragons to show up. Emil rested his head on a nearby rock and started to doze off. They wouldn't be leaving until later on today anyway.

When he awoke, he found himself deeper inside the cave where the light of the moon and the stars would not dare reach. He yawned and sighed tiredly as he tried to get up. However, he was hindered by a fluffy white tail wrapped around him. Hana, Tino's adlet*, lay perfectly content, snuggling with Emil in her sleep. Her white fur tickled Emil's snout. The young dragon, annoyed with his babysitter (not that he needed one of course. He was a big dragon and no one could tell him otherwise), decided to get ready for his departure.

That is, if he had anything to prepare. He hadn't even thought of a solid plan yet. _Þetta reddast_, he thought to himself, and scurried off to the cave entrance. Which was almost completely sealed up.

Emil's ears lowered and his jaw dropped. _He slept through the departure_. How was he supposed to get there on time now? He growled to himself and paced around the front chamber, while Hana sat down in front of him and wags her tail. Emil ignores her and continues to think.

"Goddammit, Hana! How am I supposed to prove my worth now?" he suddenly exclaimed. He flopped down on his back, all four paws in the air. He glanced lazily at Hana and decided to just give up. But then his face lit up and he smiled a rare smile.

"Hey Hana, wanna go for a walk?"

The moon rose high in the sky, illuminating the short, dark grass beneath them. The path was non-existent as the trees grew in both size and number as they progressed. The brambles scraped her legs, occasionally leaving scraps of her fur on the forest floor. Still, she ran onwards in a directionless sprint. Her thick, white paws trampled across silver streams and leapt over the thorny bushes. There was no point in stopping her when she was like this. Her instincts were at their peak. She dodged obstacles without hesitation.

Run.

Jump.

Run.

Duck.

Run.

Run.

_Run._

Wait!

She skided to a stop, nearly dropping Emil in the process. He would've had a few remarks for her, had he not noticed the change in the environment as well. And it was not hard to notice at all. A giant chasm stood in their way. A chilled wind wafted upwards from the deep crevice, creating a visible fog. Hana backed and whimpered with her tail between her legs.

"Leaving so soon~?" a voice called out. "Don't you want to be friends?"

Both Hana and Emil stood in shocked silence. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Neither of their ears could pinpoint the sound. Panic set in and Hana fled back the way she came.

"Uhuhuhu~" the voice returned. A large shadow shaded the two travelers. Regardless of how quickly they fled, the shadow would constantly hover over them like a vulture preparing to strike. Soon enough, an enormous figure descended upon them, landing in front of them.

"We don't want children who can't play nice, right?"

AN: Okay, so I'm not sure, but I think my writing style accidentally changed, and I don't like it. I'm writing an English essay at the same time as this, and I can't focus on plot, but here I have to. Reviews here will be really appreciated and I thank those who have already provided feedback on this and Bad First Impressions. Seriously, you guys rock ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!

*Adlet: A half-dog, half-human creature of Intuit and Greenlandic mythology. I've seen many different pictures of it, but I think it looks like a dog-satyr.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow had just fallen over the heads of the Swiss people. It stuck to everything it touched and added a layer of fluff to every street and sidewalk. Of course this prompted every child to frolic in streets since no carriages would be able to pass. Mothers watched their children play and fathers set about shoveling snow, with the occasional snowball fight with their families. All people across the land reveled in the year's first snowfall throughout the morning hours.

All except for the royal family, stuck to manage their duties 24/7.

Princess Lili sighed as she stood in her room watching the merriment below. Sometimes she wished she wasn't royalty in the first place, but then she quickly withdraws that statement. Her biological parents were abusive and only used her as an excuse to get out of things they didn't want to do or to get things cheaper. Running away was her best option, so she became a street urchin, albeit a very bad one. She didn't have the strength or guts to actually steal from someone. Starving and alone in the rainy streets, she decided to give up. That is, until the king himself took her in.

She didn't care about the riches. Or the servants. Or being heiress to the throne. She only cared about her big brother. She finally found someone who cares, and she would miss a million snow days for that.

Berwald kept close to Tino as they neared the Swiss kingdom. He nudged his shoulder lightly with his nose, careful not to topple his miniature companion with his massive strength.

"B' careful" he grumbled.

Tino looked up at him, smiled and nudged him back. "Don't worry about it Ber, I've done this a thousand times."

"Ja, but 'm still worried 'bout m'wife."

"I'm not your wife! I'm a man silly."

"Cute…"

Lukas and Mathias weren't far behind them on the mountain they had chosen as their perch. Mathias listened in on them and exchanged a look with Lukas. Lukas just turned away.

"Alright lovebirds, time ta get to work! It's all you, Tiny!" Mathias practically yelled

"Don't cause an avalanche idiot." Lukas said, with his characteristically monotone voice

"And it's Tino, not Tiny." Tino huffed before flying off on his stubby wings. Tino used the thick snow as camouflage, trudging right underneath the feet of the unsuspecting humans. He looked back at Berwald, who was hiding in the dense forest on the edge of the kingdom. He then looked at Lukas and Mathias, who were in position atop the mountain.

_I got this._

Tino then leapt out of the snow and roared pathetically. He learned to not let this form bother him. Compared to other dragons, he was a useless speck in his normal form, but it didn't take long for them to bow at his feet. He turned Team Scandinavia into the Nordic Four for a reason, after all. He scampered about in a circle in the center of the town square in an attempt to grab the attention of some guards, mentally taunting them as he scanned whatever weapons they armed themselves with. Just a couple of longspears and arming swords, with the occasional bow and arrow. Weak.

"Dragon!"

"After it!"

"Don't let it get away! There's no telling what it can do!"

A flurry of guards chased after Tino. He kept diving beneath the snow whenever he changed directions to dupe them. Dammit, these were just regular guards. He needed at least some castle guards to pay attention to him. The guards were now throwing spears and firing arrows at him. His stubby legs could not carry him for much longer, and he could notice Berwald getting too worked up in the corner of his eyes.

That's it. Now or never.

Tino transformed into his second form. His stout body grew long and rigid. His wings and eyes turned a silvery white, easily camouflaging him with the rest of the snow. He stood on his hind legs and roared a much more ferocious roar. He loved this moment. No. He lived for it. He, in his second form, had no desire to be docile or sub-par in comparison to other dragons. It was like his two forms had minds of their own. He scanned the terrified faces of onlookers with his crosshair-imprinted eyes. The accuracy of his sniper eyes made this moment all the sweeter. He could take in every eye twitch, every quivering lip, and every shivering limb, racked with stress.

Tino smiled and bared his fangs. He spread his impressive wings out and used his slender tail to smash in rooftops. Berwald rose from the trees soundlessly and grabbed any valuables inside, from gold watches to family heirlooms. He preferred to be quick so that his 'wife' wouldn't need to be around the sometimes dangerous humans for too long. Much like Mathias, he held his family in high regards and liked quick missions.

The guards, armed only with bow and arrows, arming swords, and longspears, were too afraid to attack. With a banshee-like screech, Tino sent the vast majority of the guards running. Those who remained either fainted or wet themselves. A cacophony of yells for the castle guards to take action rang throughout the city. Civilians and guards alike evacuated the area, taking shelter in the many underground bunkers held within the town.

Tino frowned. While the death of the humans wasn't the objective, he wouldn't have minded having some more skulls to add to his private collection. A nudge to the shoulder from Berwald snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nice work. Keep goin'." he grumbled

Tino nudged him back and continued smashing in rooftops. He kept an eye on the castle guards, who were setting up catapults. He emitted a low growl and flung debris at them, while Berwald used his thick scales to shield Tino from any incoming attack.

Mathias was practically bouncing with excitement. In fact, he was bouncing with excitement and being an annoyance to Lukas in general. Lukas slapped him with his wing and glared.

"I already told you, don't start an avalanche, fool. This plan must be perfect."

"Aw, c'mon. _We're_ perfect! There's no way a little landslide could hurt our mission. Operation: Smash and Grab Phase One is officially underway!"


End file.
